O cachecol
by Rafa008
Summary: Após o fim da saga Emerald, Ruby, ainda sem as lembranças da declaração de Sapphire, revela a ela que ele iria para Sinnoh competir nos concursos e ela permanece em Hoenn, refletindo sobre eles e ao ir até a floresta em que se conheceram, ela encontra um presente dele para ela, fazendo com que ela lhe enviasse uma carta e voltasse lá todos os anos. Música Back to december.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **FranticShipper (Sapphire & Ruby)

**Música: **Back to December-Taylor Swift

**Resumo: **Songfic. Ruby foi para Sinnoh e Sapphire ficou em Hoenn, refletindo sobre eles.

**O Cachecol**

_Estou tão feliz que você arranjou tempo para me ver_

_Como está a vida? me diga, como está sua família?_

_Não os vejo faz tempo_

_Você está tão bem, mais ocupado do que nunca_

_Conversa fiada, trabalho, o clima._

_Você levantou sua guarda e eu sei porquê_

_Porque a última vez que você me viu_

_Ainda está marcada na sua mente._

_Você me deu rosas, e eu deixei que elas morressem_

Era inverno em Hoenn e a neve caia na cidade e Petalburg. As arvores estavam brancas e algumas casas e o Centro-Pokemon estavam enfeitadas para o natal. Era uma tarde do dia 24 de Dezembro. Sapphire estava andando nas ruas do centro. A garota de olhos cor de safira e cabelos castanhos estava vestindo um suéter bege, saia e meia-calça, tentando se proteger do vento frio.

_Como aquele idiota esqueceu tudo sobre meus sentimentos por ele? _Pensou a garota, olhando para um casal que passou por ela, sorrindo um para o outro.

Sapphire-Eu só quero esquecer-lo.

Sapphire escalou um arvore e ficou lá, olhando para os flocos de neve que caiam e ela levou as mãos ao peito, lembrando-se da ultima vez que eles se viram.

_Era um ano atrás, depois da ultima aventura na Batalha da Fronteira. Sapphire, Ruby e os outros Pokedex Holders estavam retornando para suas regiões. O casal estava em frente do navio que ia para Hoenn._

_Sapphire-Então, vamos voltar Ruby?_

_O garoto de cabelos negros com boina branca e olhos vermelhos suspirou, olhando para o grande navio, antes de olhar para a garota de olhos safira, sério._

_Sapphire-O que houve?_

_Ruby pegou suas mãos com as suas e ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem._

_Ruby-Escuta Sapph, você vai ter que voltar para Hoenn sozinha. Você esta indo ajudar seu pai com as pesquisas, certo? Eu tenho pensando em ir para uma região chamada Sinnoh, para competir nos concursos. O mestre Wallace me contou que lá estão os mais poderosos top-coordenadores e esse é o meu sonho, ganhar mais fitas._

_Sapphire ficou em choque. Ele estava indo embora? Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas então percebeu que aquele era seu sonho e ela não podia impedir-lo. Mas ela tentou outra coisa._

_Sapphire-Ruby... Você não se lembra de nada?_

_Ruby-Hum? Sobre o que?_

_Sapphire-Sobre o que eu te contei na batalha contra Groundon e Kyogre. Sobre os meus sentimentos!_

_Ruby colocou as mãos no bolso, confuso._

_Ruby-Não... Eu ainda estou um pouco confuso desde a batalha. Eu não me lembro, desculpe._

_Ela sentiu algumas lagrimas nos olhos, mas tentou afastar-las e ele arregalou os olhos._

_Ruby-A garota selvagem esta chorando?_

_Sapphire-Ah, cala a boca!_

_Ela tentou desviar o rosto dele, mas ele tocou sua face e limpou as lagrimas delicadamente, preocupado._

_Ruby-Desculpe. Você esta bem?_

_Sapphire-Sim._

_Não, mas eu vou ficar, ela pensou. Ele beijou sua cabeça por alguns segundos, sentindo o perfume dela e ela sentiu as bochechas corarem._

_Ruby-É a minha hora, adeus Sapph._

_Sapphire-Adeus, Ruby._

_Ele começou a ir em direção ao navio de Sinnoh._

_Sapphire-Ruby, espera!_

_O garoto parou, confuso, olhando para a garota que corria ate ele. Ela parou na sua frente e beijou sua bochecha e se afastou. Ruby corou._

_Sapphire-De o seu melhor em Sinnoh Ruby!_

_Ruby-Eu vou!_

_Os dois bateram as mãos, antes e Ruby embarcar no navio e Sinnoh._

_Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho_

_Na sua frente pedindo_

_Desculpas por aquela noite_

_E eu volto para dezembro toda hora._

Sapphire viu seu Blaziken dentro da pokebola, tentando animar-la.

Sapphire-Não se preocupe Toro, eu estou bem. Eu ainda gosto daquele top-coordenador idiota!

Sapphire andou até a floresta de Petalburg, onde ela e Ruby se conheceram. Ela viu perto da caverna, o lugar onde ela o salvara e encontrou algo.

Sapphire-O que é isso?

Ela encontrou um embrulho e o abriu. Havia um cachecol azul e uma carta. Ela abraçou o cachecol, sentindo Ruby.

_Oi garota selvagem, sou eu, Ruby. Eu sabia que você iria voltar aqui um dia então eu deixei esse cachecol que eu fiz, para você. Eu tive que engolir todo o meu orgulho para escrever essa carta. Eu não sei do que você estava falando aquele tempo, mas eu sei de algo. Eu gosto de você, mesmo que estejamos sempre discutindo. De alguma maneira você me lembra uma garotinha que eu conheci quando eu era pequeno. Desde nossa jornada, eu sabia que você era forte, mas eu queria te proteger na ultima batalha, eu estava sempre me importando com você, minha garota selvagem, a garota que eu mais gosto. Feliz Natal e eu espero que você se torne uma ótima treinadora pokemon. Beijo, Ruby._

Sapphire leu a carta com um lindo sorriso. Ela vestiu o novo cachecol e sorriu, olhando para as luvas branca e preta que o garoto lhe dera há um ano.

Sapphire-Ruby... Obrigada.

Ela tirou uma caneta e um Heart Email do bolso e começou a escrever uma carta para Ruby.

_Oi Ruby, sou eu, Sapphire. Eu só quero dizer que eu gosto muito e você e que você me lembra um garotinho da minha infância e dizer, Feliz Natal. Não se preocupe, eu vou ser a melhor treinadora e você, o melhor top-coordenador. Beijo, Sapph._

Ela teve que engolir seu orgulho também, para escrever isso. Ela entregou a carta para um Pidgey e viu o pokemon pássaro voar no céu branco com a carta para Ruby.

Sapphire-Eu vou voltar aqui todo o ano, ate você voltar Ruby.

_Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você_

_Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu_

_Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de ideia_

_E faria tudo certo_

_Eu volto para dezembro toda hora_


End file.
